Nights At the Bar
by Toxic-Tears-123
Summary: After getting drunk at a party after he defeated Erol Jak goes home with some girl breaking Kieras heart But Kier doesnt give up just yet No when Dax ask her to sing at a party she agrees only because Jak is going to be there She going to get Jak.


**Nights At The Bar**

Kiera finished combing through her hair and sat the comb on the counter while she looked at herself in the mirror. Her wet blue-green hair, she decided, was just going to me thrown up in a clip like she did it for work. She grabbed her make-up bag and began to apply just a tiny bit. She never liked wearing make-up all the time. Kiera didn't see how some women wore it to work. Once finished she opened the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom.

The dress she had decided to wear was lying on her bed. She had had it for awhile but she never wore it until now. It was a typical little black dress. It was a halter dress that flowed down to mid-thigh. The dress was kinda like a story; Long enough to cover the subject but short enough to keep interest.

The reason for her dressing up was that she was going to the Naughty Ottsel. Dax had asked her if she could sing for the 1 year anniversary of the bar being opened and the end of the Metalhead Leader. She agreed reluctantly. But then it wasn't so reluctantly either. Daxter had said Jak would be picking her up and bringing her to the bar. Right now the blonde hero was waiting on her in the living room. Kiera had prayed that he wouldn't invite his girlfriend for the show.

Kassey Moore was Jak's girlfriend of one month. Kiera had first met her at the Naughty Ottsel, but then known as the Hip Hog Heaven Saloon, when her and Jak had been separated. She was a waitress there and had been the one to take Kiera's order. The mechanic immediately didn't like her. When Kassey went to give her order to the cook she told the bartender on duty, which happened to be Kiera's friend Tess, that Kiera was a dirty ass mechanic and that she wished Kiera would leave the bar. Tess had told Kiera about it later that day when she went to visit her at her garage.

Then the horrid day came, a little over two years later, when Kassey was working the bar and met Jak. They gang had been hanging out, celebrating the defeat of Cyber Erol. Everything had been great for Kiera; she'd danced with Jak and drank like there was no tomorrow (Daddy wasn't there to supervise). That was until Kassey began to flirt with a drunk Jak.

They'd went home together and Kiera was left heart-broken and she ended up getting even more drunk. She had to get a somewhat sober Torn to take her home or rather he had to force her to get on his zoomer so he could take her home. He'd stayed with her for the night so she didn't do something she'd regret in the morning. Ashelin hadn't minded, she understood that Torn was just protecting his friend, plus he'd said he'd make it up to her when he got back to the palace. That she didn't argue with.

When Kiera awoke the next morning with a huge hangover she really wished she hadn't gone over board the night before with the alcohol. Plus she had work to do that day which didn't help her head any. The headache had been so bad at times she almost faint from the pain or had to stop her work and sit down for a bit. It was the worst day of her life made worst when Jak came in with his broken Jet-Board needing fixed and Kassey hanging all over him.

Kiera sighed at the memory as she pulled the dress over her head. She could hear the TV in the other room as she strapped on her black shoes. She couldn't understand the faded voice of the man but guessed it was the news. She didn't watch much TV. Why she had one was still a mystery to her.

After dressing and grabbing her purse from the nightstand she exited the room. Jak turned off the TV and turned to see his friend coming. He smiled at her then stood up from the couch. She walked with him to the door. He waited on her to lock up her apartment then the two friends walked through the garage and towards Jak's one-person zoomer. Once he had citizenship again, thanks to Ashelin, he'd bought a zoomer from Kiera knowing that he didn't need to be stealing anymore. Both of them rode in silence until Kiera spoke.

"Why'd you come get me?" Kiera asked as Jak turned into the port. She stared at the blonde while she waited for an answer. He was so handsome with his sparkling Sapphire eyes and brilliant blonde-green hair. Kier couldn't help but stare.

"Because, Kier, it's a Friday night and lots of thieves and other criminals will be wandering the streets," he paused and looked back at his long time friend "I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks" Kiera said and both Elvin people looked forward again as they neared the Naughty Ottsel. Kiera pulled her pass out of her purse as Jak parked the zoomer in the employee parking at the back of the bar. Kiera didn't feel like keeping up with her purse so she locked it in the small glove compartment. Jak led the mechanic into the crowded bar and back stage. Daxter had added the stage a few months back when he purchased a building right next door to expand the Naughty Ottsel.

Said ottsel was waiting for them back stage with his now ottsel girlfriend, Tess. The two were talking together about how much money they'd make tonight. When the two elves walked up to them they turned and greeted their friends.

"You ready to go Kier?" Dax questioned and the mechanic girl nodded.

"Everything is ready," Tess began looking up at her friend "good luck."

"See you three later" Kiera said as she walked on stage. Jak left to find a table and found one close to the back where fewer people were. He smiled at Kiera as she stood on stage waiting for the music to come on. Once it did everyone's attention was on the mechanic. She stood strong as the music pounded through the packed bar.

"_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

People cheered and clapped as the mechanic sung. Jak was calm at the back of the bar as he watched his friend singing. Her voice filled the entire bar. Something other than just a good voice also filled the bar. It was hate and truth. Hate for the bitch Kassey and truth in the words leaving Kiera's mouth. Nothing could fit her feelings more than this song. That's why she'd picked it to sing. It held truth.

"_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"_

There more truth. Kiera defiantly thought Jak was fine. She did think about him all the time, every single day she thought about him. Sometimes she couldn't sleep at night because she couldn't stop thinking about him. When they'd been dancing that night a month ago everything had felt so right. Then Kassey came and ruined everything.

"_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfkin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right) _

She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about" 

Kiera knew Jak had some feelings for her. But if they were stronger than the ones he had for Kassey she didn't know. Either way she still loved Jak. And she wouldn't stop until she had him for good.

Kiera looked over and saw Jak talking with Kassey, who'd just gotten to the bar. It was obvious that they were arguing about what Kiera didn't but she didn't care. She smiled and continued singing.

"_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend"_

Back with Jak and Kassey, the blonde was fuming, "What the hell?! Kiera's my friend! Why wouldn't I be here?"

Kassey jerked her head towards the stage and glared at the mechanic. Her brown eyes lingered on the woman for a bit then she jerked her head back to Jak, her blonde hair flying behind her.

"_I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(again and again, again, again)  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
(and again and again and again)"_

A flash of anger showed as she glared at Jak, "How can you be friends with _her_?"

Jak had to really hold back his anger know, "Don't you dare insult MY friend!"

Kassey gritted her teeth, the tips of her ears turning red with hatred. She knew Jak had feelings for Kiera if she wanted to keep him she'd have to deal with the mechanic. She looked down acting like she was really sorry then looked back up at Jak with fake wetness lining her eyes.

"_'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about"_

"I'm sorry-" Kassey was cut off harshly by Jak.

"Get out of here," he let a breath of hot air shot through his nostrils "I'm tired of your crap, Kassey. I won't have you insulting my best friend. Get the hell away from me, we're through!"

Kassey glared one last time at Jak before storming out of the bar. Many people looked at her oddly and she got even madder. Jak had to laugh when she ran into a waitress and had drinks spill all over her.

"_Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend _

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?" 

Jak could agree with that. Kassey was stupid and what the hell was he thinking when he went home with her that night. He hadn't ordered much alcohol that night but he had a feeling that Kassey had spiked more than a few of his drinks. Still by the time he would have realized something was wrong with what he'd been drinking he was drunk out of his mind.

"_Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'? _

[Chorus  
Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey, you you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way

Hey hey" 

The song ended and Kiera walked off stage as cheers echoed through the bar. Came up behind her as she was getting a drink of water. He was so quiet she didn't hear him. As she sat the bottle of water down she felt his breath tickling the back of her neck.

She jumped around and screamed slightly. When she realized it was Jak she hit him over the head with the water bottle she'd picked up when she jumped. He laughed and Kier began to laugh with him. Jak did this often to Kiera. The worst time was when she'd been working on a zoomer and had her head stuck under the hood. She had jumped and hit her head on the hood then sent her wrench flying. The tool landed on Jak's back who was bent over laughing when he knew his friend wasn't hurt.

Kiera shook her head as Jak spoke, "Great singing tonight Kier."

"Thanks," she said simply "I had a long day at work and I don't feel like staying. I'm gonna head home."

"I'll take you" Jak offered and Kiera nodded. They walked together through the crowded bar towards the back exit.

Tess who was at the bar stopped her bustling to watch her friends leave together. Kiera had only told Tess about how she felt for Jak and Tess was glad to see the two going home together. She didn't or cared what the night could turn into.

As the back door closed behind them Kiera turned to Jak, "I saw Kassey-"

"I broke up with her" Jak said simply, cutting his friend off knowing what she was going to say.

"Really? Why?" the mechanic asked curiously.

"Because I was drunk that night and now I have this feeling she was spiking my drinks all night," he turned to Kiera and watched her while he continued "Besides I don't love her, I love somebody else."

Kiera couldn't help but ask, "Who?"

"You"

Kiera stopped where she was and stared at Jak for the longest time. She was shocked out of her mind. The mechanic couldn't speak or move as Jak took the two steps separating them. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and brought the woman to him. Gently, Jak pressed his lips to hers.

Kiera closed her eyes and leaned into the man she loved. Everything was how she wanted them to be. She had Jak, Kassey was out of the picture, and she was done singing for the night. She sighed against his lips and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

Jak began to deepen their make-out by running his tongue lightly over Kiera's bottom lip. She didn't refuse him access and parted her lips slightly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Her gut knotted up when she felt the cold brick against her back. She knew what would come of this… not that she minded.

Only when their lungs were screaming for air did the two separate. Kiera was still leaned against the wall with Jak fully against her as they caught their breath. They stayed like that, looking into the others eyes, for awhile.

Jak looked away, acting like he wanted to say something but Kiera didn't know what. When he looked back at her, she saw the love in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Jak continued to stare at her for a full minute.

After awhile he finally spoke, "Kiera… do you want to come to my place tonight?"

Kiera knew this was going to come. It was just another way of Jak asking her if she wanted to have sex with him. The mechanic thought things over then looked back into those bright blue eyes she loved.

"Sure" she said slyly, smiling as she walked with him to his zoomer. He swung his leg over the one-person vehicle and waited for Kiera to get on. As Kiera sat down behind him he realized her dress came up high on her tone thighs. He swallowed a lump in his throat then switched hover zones and headed for his apartment in the Stadium Section.

The ride there was a blur Jak and Kiera. As Jak fumbled with the keys, Kiera wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. Once the door was open, Jak motioned for Kiera to go in then followed her. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Jak pressed Kiera to the nearest wall and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

Kiera fumbled with the belt around Jak's waist for a moment before it was no longer an issue. As Jak's movements became more pressing, he kicked off his combat boots and wiggled his feet out of his socks. The blue-green haired woman kicked her shoes across the room as she pulled Jak's shirt off.

After his shirt was thrown onto the back of the couch, Jak scooped Kiera up in his arms and carried her towards his bedroom. The young woman pressed a kiss to his jaw line as he kicked the door closed. He laid the mechanic on the bed then crawled over her and claimed her lips again.

* * *

**Me: The end! I defiantly think this one is better than the last don't ya'll? At least those who read the first version? Do ya'll think I should write more? If so just review! It's not that hard, just click the little go button down at the bottom and type what you think in the little box! Adios Amigos!!!**


End file.
